During the ironing process, there is a residual deposit or "build up" of matter on the sole plate of the iron which adversely affects the smooth uninterrupted gliding and mobility of the iron during use. Additionally, this build up inhibits the emission of steam from the steam vents located through the sole plate.
This undesirable deposit is sporadically transferred to the article being ironed. This causes permanent or temporary discoloration or staining of the article. The partial closing of steam vents inhibits the uniform flow and distribution of steam which is essential for efficient ironing and maximum effectiveness of the iron. Furthermore, this cumulative and uneven deposit significantly affects the speed of ironing because the coefficient of friction of the "build up" is greater than that of the sole plate. The deposits decrease the thermal effeciency of the sole plate because greater energy is required to heat the surface of the sole plate. Finally, the build up reduces the quality, appearance and level of finish of the ironed laundry.
The deposit is formed from starch adhered to the iron sole plate, melted synthetic fabric, a mineral content of water, materials used for coating or impregnating the ironing board cover or laundry, and scorch transfers.